clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Skyline
The Kupamacha Skyline, otherwises known as the Kupamacha S Series, or simpily Skyline is a glider powerd by a rocket can carry up to 32 passengers (the latest version). Skylines are manufactured by Kupamacha and they're things keeping the company going after it's crisis in 2010. It's patent belongs to Kupamacha and will end in 2021. The Skyline has many variants, namely the "Kupamacha S600", the Kupamacha S700, the Kupamacha S800 and the Kupamacha S1000, otherwise known as the "Kupamacha Modern". Skylines are launched from Kupamacha Skyline Zeppelins (also known as Skyline Carriers), semi-rigged airships with hangers. History In 2001, when Kupamacha was found, they wanted to come up with something original rather then start with a general avaition aircraft like most poorly funded start up companies. They thought long and hard until one of the boffins came up with a glider powered by a rocket. Together with Terrian Rocketary Association, they worked long and hard. This came into the intrests of many local governments, since they'd improve public transport. They happily provided funds. This was a truely hard job and the science would be too complicated to explain (it is rocket science after all). At first, the ways to launch got complicated, so a zeppelin project, codenamed Skyline Carrier, was started. Five protypes for Project Skyline were built etc, until in the mid 2002, where the first version was released. It was named the Kupamacha S Series, including the protypes (Kupamacha S100, Kupamacha S200, Kupamacha S300, etc), although the name was Kupamacha Skyline was popular and even more popular was Skyline. The original Skyline, the Kupamacha S600, didn't do well in the USA, the Kingdom of Happyface141 and Freezeland, since they were recovering from the War of 2002, and MAI was stuck in the Sherby Hoodwounds War, so it would be sometime for the majority of major buyers to have one. Elsewhere, in UnitedTerra, Dorkugal, the Geek Empire and other indpendent republics like Maverick, they started to sell. Skyline networks were being made it was enough to make a second model, released in early 2004, the Kupamacha S700. The USA and Freezeland made the choice to buy the S700s and soon, many other nations replaced their skylines with the newer models. MAI wouldn't buy one until late 2005. In 2006, they announced the S800 variant, which was released in 2007. It slowly replaced the other models and was somewhat sucessful. Kupamacha worked on the S900s in late 2008 but during an inspection test it wasn't approved due to worries about safety, meaning that it wasn't released. In early 2009, the S1000 was announced, to replace all previous Skyline. It was codenamed Skyline Modern. It was released in early 2010. TO BE CONTINUED! Variants and Structure Skyline S600 * Skyline S600 -- The normal version, it travels up to 100 MPH in speed and seats up to 8 passengers. No internet is avalible, no TV and no snacks or lunch, since the range these Skylines are used is usually fifteen minutes. * Skyline S600 LR -- Travels up to 150 MPH since there are two extra rockets and seat up to 8 passengers. Internet is avalible and snacks too since the journey is usually state travel. * Skyline ELR -- Travels up to 250 MPH since there are six extra rockets then the ni=ormal version. Seats up to 8 pessengers. Internet, snacks, and on longer journeys TV and lunch is avalible since these Skylines are used for interstate travel. Skyline S700 SSkyline S800 Skyline S800/Skyline Modern Structure A Skyline is a glider powered by a rocket combined. Each Skyline can hold up to 8 passengers and uses up 10 gallons of gas per week. They are launched from the ground and dock at SkyLots (oversized parking lots designed for Skylines). They go very first, thanks to the rockets. The Skyline is a popular way to travel, especially around islands. Service The passengers pay around 600 pebbles to ride. Passengers can see the ground and surroundings from out of the windows. Skylines can only go to an altitude of 3,000 feet maximum since the rocket is not pressurized. No food is served as the flight takes only 15 minutes, shorter than the 45-minute train ride in the Antarctic Express typically. There are no toilets, either. The seats are made of fine leather. There are no internet connections. The only services they have is the SkyLine Magazine, which is only a 15-page item with 11 pages reading, 3 pages advertisments (as they are too expensive) and a table of contents. Replacement In mid-2009 the USA's government annouced that the old Skyline would be put out of service in favour of a newer model of Skyline, Skyline Modern, which is a sleeker, more aerodynamic rocket that can hold up to 25 penguins, runs on 9 gallons of gas per month, and was designed by PASA. According to Booyah! Magazines, the citizens voted on which new transport should replace the old transport. The votes were accumulated and these were the results: *Skyline Modern (new skyline)--62.79% *Skyline Current (current)--37.21% The government has scheduled for the Skyline to be replaced in early 2010. PASA is working to mass-produce the new Skyline models and should finish by December 2009. ---- The government also wanted to replace the older service with the new service in conjuction with the arrival of new Skylines. They plan to replace some of Skyline's destinations with even further ones, typically domestic and not interstate. They will probably serve food on those flights and will install toilets in them. The public is still considering about this. Trivia * The Skyline networks is ran by a single subsidary of Kupamacha, Skyline Continental Network, although there are many divisions in that subsidary, such as Skyline Geek Networks, Maverick Skyline etc. Typical Skyline Terminal Although some Skyline terminals have different stuff, here's the standard structure for a Terminal. When you go inside you'll see 10 ticket booths. (Depending the size of the station, there may be more or less.)They also have a place where you can purchase a SkyCard, which is connected to your credit card. After that, there's a Waiting Area. The waiting area might have a newsstand. Notable oddities are the Enderby City Skyline terminal, which has a snack bar, and the Club Penguin City terminal, which has a Ford Car shrine. Internal Links * Antarctic Express Category:Items Category:Transportation